


I never left, even when you push me away. I'm still here.

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: A prediction of the events that unfurl on Monday, and a little bit of a rewrite from the events of last nights episode, (26th may)Ben and Callum have fallen out again, when will Ben realise that Callum isn't going anywhere
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. In the dark

"I'm not the man you fell in love with!" Ben yelled.

Callum looked at him with discontent.

"Shouldn't that be my decision to make?" Callum said. He had seen Ben suffer over the past few weeks, especially after the postponing of his operation.

"It's only a matter of time before people see it too," Ben said.

"See what? What does it matter what they think?" Callum reached for Ben's face and Ben moved away.

"I can't drag you down with me!"

"I love you, why can't you just let me," Callum said.

Ben was shaking his head, "I can't let you get hurt because of me," Ben said and turned to walk away.

"Hurt? This hurts, when you push me away it hurts" Callum rushed after Ben's brisk walk and grabbed him by the shoulder. Ben's eyes were reddening.

"Look Callum just go home," Ben said and walked away.

"Home is where you are," Callum said.

Ben pulled his coat together and walked away. Callum stood on the square, they had made it through fights before but it drained Callum enotionally to keep chasing Ben. 

* * *

He headed to the flat, he would catch up with Ben tomorrow, hopefully. A sense of fragility came over Callum as he wandered through the breezy square.

Callum felt that sometimes Ben just needed to know he was loved, he craved that assurance. Callum could scream it at Ben until he was blue in the face but his own insecurities would not allow it. Ben had been raised to be suspicious of affection.

Callum had promised to stick it out, to be at Ben's side but it was harder with each fight. It often felt like a one sided battle. 

* * *

As Callum walked into the flat, the plates were out from their meal earlier. He began to think. Perhaps the suggestion to go out had been too much for Ben. Callum was actually able to boost Ben's mood, if only the rest of the people in the club could have just disappeared. Embarrassment was the thing Ben feared, that and his feeling.

* * *

As he sat on the sofa, Callum opened a beer. He took a sip and exhaled, Ben hadn't called, Callum didn't expect him to.

He began to worry about Ben, worried that he was getting himself into something dangerous. How many times would this happen, Ben's jaded past was something that would take severe psychological counselling to wash away. The craving to impress his Dad was overbearing, Ben desperately seemed Phil's affection.

Callum must have fallen asleep. His trailing anxieties must have lead him to slumber.

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Where is he?" Phil said, he was wearing a black jacket, his face was flushed.

"I don't know mate, haven't seen him," Callum's heart began to race as Phil exhaled angrily.

"Why what's he done?" Callum said.

"Something stupid," Phil said and walked away.

"Hang on," Callum pulled his jacket on, he hadn't had time to comb his hair.

* * *

Phil continued to walk, Callum rushed after him. As he stepped outside, Danny was waiting.

"What do you want pig?" Danny said.

"Listen Phil, deals off if you get the filth involved," Danny turned to Phil.

"Go back Callum this don't involve you," Phil said as Danny climbed into the car.

"No I ain't going to walk away,"Callum said.

Phil climbed into the car.

Callum watched as the car drove away, immediately Callum texted Ben, he ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for Ben to respond.

* * *

" _Where are you?_  
 _Are you ok?" He_ texted, leaning on the wall.

* * *

Ben saw the message, he was standing in the warehouse. 

"I'm fine," he texted back and placed the phone in his pocket. Ben held the gun in his hand as we wandered through the damp warehouse. He was nervous and jittery as he looked around. The familiar sound of rushing water drowned any sort of relief as he walked further in. 


	2. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prediction, hopes of wjay will happen in Monday's episode . I so hope it isn't going to be as clean cut as just Ben infiltrated Phil's job. There has to be a degree of underhanded back stabbing somewhere. Oh my suspicious mind, enjoy!

Walking further into the warehouse, Ben could barely see an inch in front of his nose. It was most disorientation but he had no choice but to keep walking.

* * *

A hand grabbed him, pulling him to the side. He jolted, "Hey!" He yelled, the hand covered his mouth.

Ben saw Callum standing before him, he signed to say "It's ok." Ben rolled his eyes, he was relieved to see Callum.

* * *

Seconds passed and an abundance of light flourished into the warehouse. Sirens blazed, blue and red lights flashed. Police burst in.

Ben could only watch as the police dispersed, they rushed passed him. Ben heard a rupture like sound, a distant gunshot. It echoed slightly amongst the chaos of senses. It was uncomfortable, his head ached, his eyes watered. He worried for the whereabouts of his Dad.

Relief and anxiety washed over him at the thought that Phil was on the receiving end of that bullet.

* * *

He watched desperately squinting to try and see what the police torcheswere igniting. Phil was being pulled away in handcuffs, blood droplets on his face. Callum pulled Ben back but not before Phil could see him. 

Phil looked at Ben with disappointment. However he only looked at him for a second as to not alert the police of his son's hiding.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Ben said to Callum when the scene calmed.

"To stop you from making a huge mistake," Callum said. Ben turned and saw a body, Danny was being taken away in a black sealed bag. 

They walked out through a side exit, silently as Ben tried to piece together the events that had occurred.

"You weren't supposed to be here!" Callum yelled.

"You knew about this?" Ben suddenly realised that Callum's desperacy to distract him had been more than just worry. Over the past days he must have already anticipated the job.

* * *

Callum forced Ben into the car, he was far too intoxicated to walk home alone and Callum had quite frankly had enough. He knew Ben's state of shock would slow his movements as he tried to unpack the events. 

* * *

"Thank you," Ben said, he looked over at Callum. They were almost at the square.

Callum didn't respond, instead he reached over and touched Ben's hair.

* * *

News spread fast across the Mitchell family, Phil was in custody over the murder of Danny Hardcastle. 

Ben felt a sense of relief and fear, he was convinced that Phil wouldn't stay locked up for long.


End file.
